Hasta Mañana y Buenas Noches
by Black-Zola
Summary: Fail summary: y estaba sentado,muy serio,viendo el cadáver del español... ¿porque tenía que haber muerto?


Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando una amiga se sentó sobre mis piernas y me hacía un daño que te cagas en el izquierdo... ¡quiero venganza! ¡ya es la segunda vez que me quieren dejar sin pierna!

Sin mas amputaciones... (aix,que dolor) espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Hasta luego y Buenas Noches_

_(porque aunque hayas muerto,seguirás vivo para mi,descansando)_

* * *

Seriedad en la Iglesia. Nadie lloraba, solo escuchaba lo que el cura tenía que decir. Toda la gente guardaba respeto. Incluso su pareja,del shock, no soltaba nada, ahora era una sombra de lo que en un día fue aquella nación:aquella que daba miedo,parecía una simple nación abatida. ¿porque las tragedias pasaban?

_Porque el mundo gira,tiene que pasar el tiempo de cada uno, y el de el se acabo. _

No se lo quería creer. Aquello no hubiera pasado si aquel justo en aquel momento del derrumbe no estaba ahí. Eso era... no era que la muerte le hubiera puesto un tope tan joven, es que era que estaba en mal lugar en mal momento. El mundo era injusto... le arrebato lo que mas quería sin tener tiempo de decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Vio en una esquina al maldito italiano,aquel que tantas veces había mentido y golpeado a la persona que en aquellos momentos estaba en la tumba. Lo detestaba. ¿en aquellos momentos se arrepentía? ¿justo cuando muere? El sabía de sobra que aquello jodía bastante a su jefe, el no saber porque lo odiaba, pero tener que esperar hasta su muerte para revelar aquello... lo llenaba de ira.

Pero se mantenía ahí,serio,mirando el ataúd de España y pensando, recordando todo momento vivido con el ya que mas no habrían.

_Solo se podían recordar buenos momentos para que el corazón se encogiera._

_Llorar solo era una opción._

_Y los que mas querían desmoronarse,eran los mas cercanos._

Miro el ataúd de él. Estaba en frente del altar, y estaba abierto. Se podía ver al cadáver con aquel rostro tranquilo adornada con su sonrisa de siempre. Aquel traje fúnebre que le habían puesto,con una rosa en el pecho que le había puesto el,roja como la camisa que le habían puesto, Su corbata negra, que rompía todo lo rojo del pecho. Incluso zapatos nuevos para morir con ellos... Parecía un muñeco Por lo menos, en las manos que estaban juntas en la barriga, llevaba aun aquel anillo. Parecía también que estaba durmiendo...

_Buenas noches..._

_Ojala estuviera durmiendo,y no muerto..._

_Aunque esta durmiendo para siempre. _

Giro la vista y vio a la familia de el entera (dentro de lo que cabe entero) estaba muy sería. Claro que sabían que muchos habían venido a decorar, pero otros no. La hija mayor, la que tanto se parecía a el, se fijo en el,y solo aparto la mirada. Sabía que personas tenían que subir para dar sus palabras, pero claro, a ver si era un tipo discurso aquí para saltar las lagrimas,aquellas tan falsas como una moneda de tres euros, porque sabía que nadie intentaría justo manchar su memoria ese día.

Escucho las palabras de la gente, y al igual que su hermano,que lo que había dicho era la verdad, le dieron ganas de ir a matarles. Si desde que estaba con el, la gente se había alejado menos la familia. A el le empezó a extrañar, y fue viendo como el se dejaba engañar y se intentaba apartar de su lado.

_Tantas mentiras hasta aquel día..._

Pero aquello no hizo que le nublara como cuando el estaba vivo. No. Se mantuvo en su sitio, serio.

"_Me levante de mi nueva cama. No me gusta,todo esta negro,aunque no me puedo quejar, mas no veré... _

_Deja de estar serio... no te pega. Y no le eches la bronca cuando salgas de aquí y yo ya no este. Total, os echare de menos a todos vosotros. Pero...¿porque hablo? Total,nadie me escucha..._

_Por favor... prometedme que todo ira bien..."_

Le llamaron para ir a llevar el ataúd al coche. El claro que lo hizo,aunque pesara mucho, el iba a llevarlo a donde podría descansar.

_Hasta luego y Buenas Noches_

_Porque yo se que en nada también moriré,mi querido Antonio_

* * *

Si,algo rápido y sencillo como es dar una perca a alguien (no viene a cuento pero bueno...)

Esta...cosa rara... tendrá secuela... cuando...cuando...cuando sea, yo no como cabezas,yo creo cabezas

lo mejor (o peor) de todo es que esto tiene una canción muy bonita,la de Helena de My Chemical Romance

www . youtube watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KSNKCfxcYvE

ya nos... vemos^^


End file.
